


Where nothing goes to plan and everything goes perfectly

by Hailhydration



Series: Saphael AU's [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Jace is a dick, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Saphael, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration
Summary: Set in S01E10, This World Inverted. Simon finally asks Izzy to move in with him, but nothing goes to plan. Featuring: adorable Simon, emotional Izzy, disrespectful Jace and angry Clary.Eventual Clizzy and Saphael because my two OTP's deserve happiness in every universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd, once again I wrote this in the middle of the night, so please point out any mistakes. Hope you enjoy:)

“Izzy?” Simon dances over to his girlfriend, rejoicing in the fact that for once he is not the worst dancer at the party. His girlfriend has many amazing talents, unfortunately dancing is just not one of them. Still she is beaming, looking so happy and carefree that he can’t help but smile fondly at her as she meets his gaze.

“Simon!” She exclaims happily. “Isn’t this great? Alec did such a good job!” She gives a little twirl, spinning hopelessly off-balance and landing in his arms.

“Slow down cowgirl!” Simon laughs, placing her firmly back on her feet and pushing her hair out of her face to straighten her glasses. He enjoys the flustered look on her face, the scarlet blush that covers her entire face as she stammers in reply. He curls his fingers around the box in his pocket and bites his lip in anticipation. Taking one of Izzy’s hands he slowly drags her away from the dancefloor and out of the main room.

They find themselves in a wonky mirror maze and Simon takes a moment to appreciate just how much work Alec had put into planning the event. But only a moment til his eyes find themselves facing a very flustered and nervous pair belonging to a very flustered and nervous girl.

“Simon?” She asks hesitantly. “Is something wrong?” As is her nervous habit, she reaches up to remove her glasses and brings them down in her hands, looking hopelessly at her tighter than usual dress and finding nothing to clean them with. Eventually she places them firmly back on her nose, a blush once again finding its home upon her skin.

Simon shakes his head to clear his thoughts and realises that over a minute has passed with neither of them speaking. Hastily clearing his throat, he takes both of Izzy’s hands in his and smiles anxiously. “No, Izzy, nothing’s wrong, nothing at all. I bought you out here to ask you something that I’ve been planning to ask for a long time. It’s just never seemed the right moment, you know? Like I planned to at the park the other day, but then there were the couple cosplaying at the stand and obviously that was too big of a distraction. So that was a bust. Then I was hoping I’d get a chance when we were all having date night, but of course Clary and Jace ruined the mood completely with their argument, completely wrecking that idea. So I thought that I’d make time before tonight but I couldn’t find you this afternoon and…”

“Simon.” Izzy’s voice is firm and exasperated, but oddly fond and it boosts Simon’s shaky confidence despite himself. “Simon, what did you want to ask?”

Simon stands himself up, accidently tightening his grip on Izzy’s hands a little too much, causing her to wince and pull herself away. “Sorry!” He half shouts, rushing forward to retain his grip and place a kiss on her palm. “Sorry.” He shakes himself a little, cursing his clumsiness and awkwardness. This went so much better in his head. “I’m just going to do it, okay?”

Izzy smiles and shakes her head at him. “Okay Simon.” Her voice is tender and soft, if it shakes a tiny bit and her smile is a tad strained Simon doesn't notice, he's too busy reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small box he’d carefully placed there. Despite previously deciding he’d be very casual and discreet about it, he finds himself on one knee looking up into the face of his girlfriend, who is looking slightly terrified at the proceedings.

“Isabelle Lightwood.” Simon begins, struggling to keep his voice solemn and serious despite the ridiculousness of the situation. “It’s been an absolute privilege, unquestionably an honour to have been dating you for six months now, you are the best thing that Jace ever bought into my life and I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I believe that what you and I have is something beautiful and rare, and I don’t want to ever lose that.” Simon pauses to take a breath, recounting his words and trying to remember the many internet posts he’d read before tonight. He’s long forgotten the speech he spent so long preparing but doesn’t take a moment to regret it before ploughing ahead. “So even though it seems like we might be moving too fast, I want to ask you tonight-well actually I wanted to ask you five days ago but tonight will have to do-will you please consider accepting this key,” With this Simon expertly flips the box open, “and officially move in with me?”

He eyes the key sitting softly in its case for a moment before he realises that the surrounding silence is not something he should be expecting. Raising his eager eyes to Izzy’s he finds that they are filled with tears, her glasses fogging over and silent sobs escaping out of her shaking lips.

He rushes to stand, the box tumbling to the floor as he cups her cheeks. “Hey! Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re alright. What’s wrong honey? Izzy?” Her entire body is shivering now, her eyes leaking tears and her hands gripping desperately at her dress. She gulps in air with her sobs, her beautiful face hot under his comforting hands. Simon watches her in a panic, his mind running a million thoughts and coming up blank, just whispering her name over and over.

She pulls herself together just enough to push him away slightly, her teary eyes focusing on the blank wall above his head. The look on her face as she takes deep breaths and visibly clears her mind is one he’s seen dozens of times before at her kickboxing competitions. But before she can lock herself in her head again, Simon’s hands shoot out to take her by the shoulders and force her to look him in the face. Dropping his hands lower to take hers, his smiles gently.

“What’s wrong? Tell me Izzy.”

She just shakes her head in reply. “I’m sorry.” She whispers shakily. “I can’t. I thought I could, but I can’t. _I can’t_. How did I think I could?” She trails off, muttering more to herself than Simon, but he pays no mind, just squeezing her hands gently, comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” He says again, “Maybe I’m moving too fast, that’s fine, we can take it slow!” He tries to smile at her again, but the grin fades as she shakes her head again.

“No, Simon,” She pleads desperately. “You don’t understand. I can’t. I just can’t anymore.”

He frowns confusingly, peering at her face. “I don’t understand Iz, what is it? What can’t you do?”

She gestures helplessly-at him, at their joined hands, at the forgotten box. “This! All of this. You, me, all of it. I can’t do it anymore. I thought I could, but I can’t.” Simon feels a heavy weight settle in his stomach, a pulsing burden against his head.

“Why not?” He asks numbly. “Did I do something?” He racks his brain, trying to think of something, anything he might have done to turn his beautiful, bubbly Isabelle into the mess he sees before him.

“No!” She half shouts, a desperate, wild sound that tears out of her throat. “You did nothing. Its…its me.” She whispers the last part pitifully and Simon’s heart breaks to hear her sound so broken.

“What about you?” He probes softly, smiling encouraging at her.

She closes her eyes before taking a deep breath and replying. “I’m gay.” She sobs on the last word, a breathless, choked noise that sounds painful to the listening boy. Her eyes open and she looks him in the eyes. “I’m gay. And I can’t do this to you anymore. It hurts too much.”

Simon supposes that he should feel _something,_ anything. He looks for a selfish feeling-anger, betrayal, resentment. But he can’t feel anything he thinks he should, all he know is that Isabelle, happy, smiling, geeky, perfect Isabelle is sad and miserable. And that, that is completely unacceptable.

So he grins at her, and pulls her in for a deep hug. Her arms close around his stomach, at first awkwardly, then desperate and tight. Her glasses press into his chest where her face is planted firmly against him. She takes deep gulping breaths and pulls away from him after a good few minutes. Simon takes her by the shoulders again and smiles despite everything.

“Hell of a way to come out darling.” He whispers tenderly and she laughs through her tears and hugs him again. With his arms holding her close she starts to speak, her words tumbling out uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry Simon. I never, ever thought it would get this far. But I’ve always known, ever since I acknowledged it that my parents couldn’t ever accept me. I was their good girl, their perfect one. They were so proud when I graduated and started working with the largest company in the city, when I became a success. They had this perfect picture of me and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t let them down. They deserved so much better than what I was. So I hid it, and I thought I could just keep it away. No one was ever interested in me anyway. I was just the nerd that could answer questions and everyone wanted on trivia night. Then you and Clary came into our lives and you were so sweet and you looked at me like I was special, so I thought that maybe, just maybe, you could be my future. I would never be able to love you like I was supposed to, but I did love you, so, so much. I do! I could have been happy with you.” She’s stopped crying by now, and a soft smile is on her face.

Despite himself, despite the fact that Simon supposes his heart is broken, he can’t help but meet her timid glance with a smile of his own. There’s something about her now, now that she’s confessed the truth that makes her shine. She’s visibly lighter, that’s no question, but she’s shining like an angel and Simon feels a happiness in spite of everything. Still, he feels the need to ask.

“Why did you say something now? What changed?” Not for the first time in his life, Simon wishes he had a backspace button attached to his mouth as Izzy shrinks again and despair covers her face. “Hey! Its okay, you’re okay. You don’t have to tell me!”

“No.” This time her voice is steady. “You deserve to know.” Her lips twitch as if they are remembering something sweet. “I fell in love.” She says simply, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “I didn’t mean to, and I didn’t expect it, but I fell in love.”

Simon has been sure for a few minutes now that there is definitely something wrong with his responses to the situation as a sense of warmth and excitement passes through him at Izzy’s announcement, and before he can check his thoughts words are tumbling out of his mouth.

“That’s great!” He exclaims, causing Izzy to look at him in confusion, “Who is she? Do I know her?”

Izzy looks like she wants to laugh, but controls the urge as she replies. “You do know her, but she doesn’t like me back, not at all. She’s straight.”

Simon feels himself deflating and smiles apologetically at her. “That really sucks.” He says sincerely. “But are you sure? I mean, I thought you were straight too!” He gestures enthusiastically at her and for the first time since they left the party she laughs, a genuine sound and it feel like sunshine.

“She’s in a relationship Simon.” She explains, with a bittersweet twist of her lips. “An unstable relationship, sure, but still…” She trails off with a frown and Simon cocks his head in confusion before hearing the reason for the interruption. Loud shouting is coming from the main room, loud, familiar shouting. He groans, and reluctantly turns to Izzy. Sharing a familiar look they immediately start heading to the source of the sounds. Behind them, reflected in dozens of mirrors is a forgotten velvet box holding a single shining key.

In the main hall is a scene of confusion as the guests stare in confusion at the two young adults shouting at each other.

Jace and Clary appear to be locked in a battle of accusations, their voices raising louder and louder. Through his confusion Simon registers Jace’ allegations, claiming that Clary had snuck off with another guy.

The fight reaches its climax as Jace shouts at the top if his voice, “Ever since you told me you were bisexual I’ve been expecting this! You told me I could trust you, but everyone know that people like you are impossible to trust!”

The entire room is thrust into silence and Simon registers first Jocelyn’s face, it’s full of fury and a small part of betrayal and he realises that he isn’t the only one who has been taken by surprise. Clary has nothing but blind rage on her face as she locks her gaze onto Jace’ and calmly, surely lifts the teapot in her hands and dumps the entirety of its contents onto his head. Whether the beverage was cold or not Simon is unsure, but he feels a satisfaction in the sight of the usually cocky boy standing dripping in the middle of a crowd of strangers. He feels even more satisfied as Jace lets out a squeal closely resembling a pig and rushes from the room.

Clary is left shaking with anger alone and Simon feels the desperate need to reach his best friend but is distracted by Izzy, who has watched the scene in silence but with a wild mix of indescribable emotions on her face. Now she tugs on Simon’s sleave and he turns his face to hers, once again caught by surprise at the glow he sees there.

Her next words surprise him even more. “Wait,” She whispers, and her voice is anxious and apologetic but hopeful. “Clary likes girls?” She follows her words with a deep blush, her face heating up under Simon’s knowing gaze. She chuckles quietly, but smiles and nods in reply to the question in his eyes.

Simon feels himself shaking his head and all at once everything seems okay. “Go to her,” He urges Izzy. “At the least, she needs a friend now, more than anything.”

Izzy waits a split second, then leans up and pecks him on the cheek. And then she is gone, ducking under arms and around bodies til she reaches Clary’s still figure and loops her arms around her shoulders.  

Simon takes a moment to look around the room, watching as the crowd slowing slips away, murmuring amongst themselves but overall moving on. The band starts up again and Simon supposes he should feel guilty that he is not up there with them but can’t feel it in himself to bother. He seeks out Alec, who doesn’t seem overly concerned about the incident, focusing all his attention on the shorter man he is eagerly talking to, his hands hesitantly sliding around his waist. Simon shakes his head as he watches, and started to walk towards the exit.

Everything catches up to him as he walks, an odd daze overtaking his mind as he leaves. Of course, this means he isn’t looking where he’s going at all. So it wasn’t exactly unexpected when he found himself colliding with a warm and very human body. And with the way the night had gone it shouldn’t have been very surprising that the person owning the body was so gloriously handsome.

But it was surprising, because such a man could never not take someone by surprise. Simon’s first dazed thought was that someone like this stranger should come with a warning sign. _‘Danger, extreme beauty ahead.’_

A deep chuckle reached Simon’s ears, waking him up suddenly and making him realise he had most definitely said that aloud.

“Dios,” The stranger grinned, showing rows of perfectly white teeth. “That was unexpected.”

Simon laughed, and because he was Simon and had never mastered the art of brain to mouth filter, said “I’m told that most of what I do is unexpected.” Immediately, he feels the need to face palm, and it is only then that he realises that he has gotten very tangled up with the handsome stranger, and that currently both of his hands are firmly held in those of the other. Instead of removing himself promptly, Simon raises his face and looks into his companion’s eyes. And introduces himself. “Lewis. Simon. Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?”

The man chuckles again and there’s something about the sound that makes Simon feel weak. Still in a daze he vaguely recognizes that his hands are being untangled and the stranger is taking a step back. The sudden thought that he is leaving rushes through Simon’s head and he can’t stop the small, weak sound that escapes his mouth.

The noise, and the resulting blush are met with another chuckle as the stranger holds his hand out for Simon to shake and fixes him with a deep gaze. “Raphael.” He all but purrs, his voice is as rich and deep as his eyes and Simon is struck with awe.

“It figures.” He mutters, and Raphael raises one perfect eyebrow. Simon hastens to explain, stumbling over his words. “Well, you know, it’s an angel’s name? And you, well you’re…” He gestures at Raphael, a helpless gesture that manages to make the other man smile.

“Well, Simon Lewis, that’s the first time anyone’s called me an Angel.” And Simon is sure that such a sinful combination of looks and voice and words should be illegal. Raphael seems to take note of the dazed state of the other and places his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Tell me,” He grins, “What’s got you in such a state?”

And despite the fact that really, Raphael is nothing more than an incredibly attractive stranger, Simon finds himself telling the man everything that had happened, starting with his failed tries to talk to Izzy and ending with a serious of confusing ponderings.

“But honestly!” He ends up wailing. “Everything’s just happened so fast! It’s like I don’t know anything about anyone anymore! I feel like questioning everything now…maybe I’m not straight either!”

Raphael observes Simon’s face in the moonlight, a smile dancing over his features. When it seems that Simon is about to launch into another long and doubtless adorable tirade, Raphael leans forward, grips the younger boys face in both his hands and places his lips against the others. It’s an incredibly quick, innocent kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds but when they break apart and he scan’s Simon’s face he is surprised to find himself pulled in again.

When Raphael is finally free to pull back again he stays close, his forehead still pressed against Simon’s as they share shaky breaths.

“So?” He asks cockily, “Do you think there’s a possibility that you’re not straight either?” Raphael smirks as Simon tightens his grip on him and leans in again.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> There is a comment in here that is extremely disrespectful to people who identify as bisexual, I just want to clarify that this is in no way my personal opinion as I'm bi myself. However this is a common opinion that I have heard a lot, and it's disgusting and untrue.


End file.
